The Guardian: Carysa in Carthak
by Atari Classic
Summary: AU. George and Alanna were lovers before she got her shield. She falls pregnant at 16. This is their eldest daughter's story as she watches over Kalasin of Conte from cradle to Carthak. Lame summary, I know.
1. Prologue

A/N: I haven't written in forever... I used to publish under a different penname (which I won't tell you which since I didn't finish any of those stories. Oops)

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognize. That's all Tamora Pierce. :)

**Prologue**

Sixteen year old Alanna of Trebond pushed back her sweat-soaked hair as she crouched, heaving over a basin, wishing to all the gods that she was ill from something she'd ate rather than _this_. Her lover, and the owner of the privy which she'd rushed to, George Cooper appeared in the doorway, his sun tanned face lined with worry.

"Are you alright, lass?" The King of Thieves asked.

"George..." the redheaded girl heaved herself upright, wiping her hands on her red and gold squire's uniform.

Part of why she and George had to maintain a secret relationship was that she was a noble and he was common-born. The other, more important part was that she was masquerading as a boy to earn her knight's shield. The fact that he was six years older than she made little difference to anyone.

"Lass, you're worrying me." George moved to wrap his arm around her, but stopped when her hand came up to rest on his chest.

Her violet eyes met his hazel ones as she spoke: "I'm pregnant."

A/N: I know it's short. Let me know if I should continue. :) I can have the first chapter up in no time.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Only Carysa is mine. The rest belongs to Tamora Pierce

A/N: I know it's short. It'll get better starting next chapter. I'll be tweaking the events of Emperor Mage to incorporate Carysa.

**Chapter One**

**Fifteen Years Later**

A girl of about fifteen stood in the doorway to a shop, watching her young mistress intently. The ten-year-old browsing the shelves of books had coal black hair and shining blue eyes, very much resembling her royal father. Princess Kalasin of Conte was recognized wherever she went, making her crave time in the city alone. She sneaked out of the palace, much like her father had done in his youth. She knew she couldn't just disappear – so she had one of her ladies accompany her.

Carysa of Pirate's Swoop and Olau was five years her charge's senior, but she still considered Kally more of a friend than a burden. Her sharp violet eyes caught each small movement around her, assessing them. She knew it was highly unlikely for Kally to be attacked in broad daylight in the markets of Corus, but she'd rather not take chances.

"Kally, it's nearly dinner time." Carysa said softly. "We'd best be getting back."

"But I'm not done yet." the younger girl pouted a bit, turning to look at Carysa. "Really, Rys. What harm could come of waiting another five minutes?"

"The harm is in the half hour those five minutes will become. I know your tricks, mistress, and you're not getting away with them today." Carysa gave a tiny smile as she spoke. "Come on. You'll be upset if we're late and our mothers decide we could do without dinner for the day."

Kalasin scowled, but held her head high as she bade the shopkeeper farewell and swept out of the room. Carysa rolled her eyes and followed. She picked out a familiar face in the bustle of the marketplace, and nodded almost imperceptibly. This was the armed guard that tailed Kally, blending into crowds and shadows as Carysa could not. He was a constant presence of which Kalasin was not aware from the moment they entered the city. Marek Swiftknife had lost his taste for the Rogue after his former King had gone straight, finding that his court was all but decimated and the true joy had been in his friendly rivalry with George. He'd stayed in long enough to restore order, and then passed his throne to his brother Nathaniel. Now he was an agent of the Crown, one of the spies that reported directly to the spymaster himself: George Cooper. This meant that Carysa had access to his services whenever Kally decided to be 'sneaky'.

"Would it cheer you to know that Daine and Numair are back at court?" Carysa asked, breaking the silence as the girls entered the temple district.

Kally glanced over the older girl, her face brightening considerably. Ever since Daine had come to Tortall two years previously, the princess had looked up to her. So had Carysa, if she was honest. Though she and Daine were the same age, they were nothing alike. Daine had a form of magic called Wild magic, which allowed her to commune with animals. Carysa had the all-purpose Gift, which, like her mother's, served her best for healing. Carysa envied Daine's easy relationship with the People, thinking her Gift commonplace and slightly boring.

"It would." Kally replied. "Although, Papa had thought they'd be back a week ago. Where were they this time, anyway?"

"The Swoop." Carysa replied. "Da asked Numair to help him with some of those old spells. Something about trying to protect the cove from the kraken. He's taken a liking to us since Daine accidentally called him."

The Kraken was a sea creature that their friend had summoned during a siege shortly after she'd come to Tortall. While the kraken had most certainly won them the battle, no one was sure how to get rid of it. Daine had tried asking it nicely, and even ordering it to leave to no avail. It wouldn't have been such a problem if it didn't deplete their waters of fish.

"I don't think he'll ever leave." Kally shook her small head and her hair began to pull loose of its pins. "He likes the attention."

"That's probably it." Carysa agreed. By now, the girls were at the palace gates. "Now if you'll excuse me, Your Highness, I need to find my esteemed father."

"Don't call me that." Kally complained, wrinkling her nose. "You've been all but glued to my side practically since I was born. If you were truly my protector, you'd protect me from a swelled ego."

Carysa laughed and ruffled her friend's hair as she trotted off to the nobles' wings of suites, where her father and grandfather were sure to be at this time of day. She waved and called greetings to the few ladies who were still chatting idly in the common sitting room as she passed. Her grandmother, Eleni of Olau was among them. The older woman quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing as the girl rushed off to her family's suites.

"Da?" Carysa called, bursting through the door. "Grandda?"

"We're in the study, lass." Her father's voice came from the door on the south side of the room.

Carysa moved into the room. The first thing she noticed was that neither her father nor her grandfather were by any means dressed for supper, which was due to start in half an hour. The second thing she noticed were the files of several Carthaki noblemen spread on the desk the men were bent over.

"Mama and grandma won't be pleased if you arrive to dinner dressed as though you've been poring over papers all day." Carysa pointed out, pulling her long chestnut curls over her right shoulder and beginning to braid them.

George looked down at himself and grimaced. Myles of Olau merely smiled at her, his eyes jovial under bushy eyebrows. They both stood and straightened their papers, however. George squeezed his daughter's shoulder affectionately as he left the study to tidy up. Myles remained in the room, putting away the last of the files.

"Grandda," Carysa began, "I'm going to need those files."

"Now, Rys, you know why you're going to Carthak with the delegation." Myles said reproachfully. "It's not as a Crown agent. That would be disrespectful. You're there to serve Kally's interests, remember?"

"I know. But I need to know about the men that surround Emperor Ozorne. I'm not about to have her sent off to live in a foreign country where she'll be treated badly by the high-power nobles for being Tortallan." Carysa tied off her braid with a hair tie she kept around her wrist. "It's not just about whether or not Kaddar is a suitable match."

Myles assessed his granddaughter, then nodded. He often felt that she was too much like her mother when she got into moods like this. Carysa had attached herself to the eldest Princess, almost from the moment Kalasin was born. More often than not, Carysa put Kalasin's needs before her own. Myles wondered if this was healthy for a young woman, but Alanna insisted that Carysa was happy as she was.

"Alright then. But we've discussed this, Carysa. You are not to act as a spy, because you are not a spy." Myles warned her. "We'll continue this discussion over a nice game of chess after dinner."

The old knight kissed Carysa's cheek and left to change into fresh clothing before he was scolded by his wife. Carysa too changed. She was pinning her braid into a coil when her father reappeared at her door, a small redheaded child on each hip. Carysa smiled at him through the mirror.

"Aly and Alan wish to say goodnight." George returned her smile. "Though, I imagine they're nearly too old to be carried about."

"You're the one who didn't want us to grow up, Da." Carysa reminded him with a laugh. She crossed to the door and took Alan from her father.

After hugging and kissing each of the six-year-old twins, Carysa went in search of her other brother. Thom of Pirate's Swoop remained in the nursery, reading a thick tome. Carysa clucked her tongue at him, and sent him to wash up before Maude, the old nursemaid who had served Alanna when she was young came to take him to his own supper.

(star)(star)(star)

Carysa sat on her bed, her hair loose around her shoulders as she brushed it. Her trunks sat in a corner of the room, waiting to be loaded into a wagon to be taken to Port Caynn, and from there onto a ship to Carthak. The files her grandfather had promised were returned neatly to their shelves, and her head was filled with information. She finally felt prepared to go to the land that she may find herself calling home.


End file.
